Promise
by nox06
Summary: One-Shot. Sirius Black saying goodbye to his fiancee on October 31st, 1981. SiriusxOC.


It was raining.

It was raining and he could feel the droplets of water rolling down his face. Licking his lips, he could taste the salt. He was trying to gulp in as much air as he could, squeezing his bright grey eyes shut.

Wiping his hand down his face, Sirius Black looked up and down the street. The heavy rain was dulling the street lights, creating more of a mist than anything else. The handsome man was staring across the street at a house. To anybody else, it would have been just a simple building. There was nothing extravagant about it. It was the kind of house you'd picture with a white picket fence and a happy family.

And, to Sirius, that was what it was supposed to be. After all of this was over, her was going to move in with her, and everything was going to be okay. They'd live together, and do all those sappy, sweet domestic couple things. They'd be married, she'd be a Healer and him an Auror. Both respectable jobs that'd make plenty of money to keep them and their kids going. And of course they'd have kids. He'd always wanted some; to prove to himself that he was truly better than his parents and it wasn't just all in his head.

But his idyllic dreams had all gone to shit about half an hour ago.

James and Lily were dead. Murdered by Lord Voldemort, who had been assisted by Peter Pettigrew. Sirius' body was vibrating from the rage that he felt. Peter had been one of them, he'd been a _Marauder_.

And now, because of this stupid, fucking _rat_ James and Lily were dead. He couldn't just let that go. Screw 'forgive and forget'. Sirius wanted revenge.

But first…

Inhaling deeply, Sirius ran a hand through his hair and ran across the street. He stopped at the door, squeezing his eyes tightly. Raising a hand, he knocked three times.

Nearly automatically, he heard a clang and a swear, followed by rushed footsteps. Sirius allowed himself a small snicker, shoving his hands into his pockets. She had probably tripped over something. The footsteps stopped just outside the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me."

"Who's me?" she pressed.

"It's Sirius, baby."

"Prove it," she declared. "What was my nickname to the Marauders and why?"

His lips curled. "Frosty, cause you would always be super cold to us because Prongs would bother Lily, and I fancied you. Moony and- Moony came up with it. He found it funny."

His heart stopped. Wormtail… he… Peter would know the answer to the question. He had helped… Moony hadn't been the only one.

The door opened slowly, except for the chain lock. A small woman with golden eyes stared up at him. "Well?" she asked. "Are you going to ask me a question or what?"

"Where was our first kiss?"

Her freckled face reddened. "By the Black Lake. You threw me in immediately afterwards."

Sirius nodded, mouthing 'yeah'. Instantly, the door was shut again and he heard the shifting of metal against metal. The door swung fully open this time, revealing Maria Cassidy. Her dark, brown hair was thrown up into a haphazard ponytail. She was barefoot and wore leggings with an overly large sweatshirt that had originally been Sirius'.

"Sirius," she breathed, allowing him to step through the door before launching herself at him with a hug. Sirius embraced her tightly, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She pulled back, giving him a small smile. Grabbing his hand, Maria pulled him after her into the living room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He was staring at her. His eyes hadn't left her since she had opened the door. It was like he was trying to commit every part of her to memory.

"Just wanted to stop by for a bit."

"How are James and Lily?" she had curled up at the other side of the sofa.

Sirius gulped. "What time is it?"

"Just past nine. Why?"

He had originally left the Potter's around two hours ago.

"Guess I just lost track of time."

"Oh, okay." She didn't believe him. He could tell. "You never answered my question."

"Oh. Right. James is a prat, as usual. Evans told me to tell you to stop by soon, and Harry kept asking for Frosty."

He didn't know why he wasn't telling her. Then again, how could he? How could he tell this beautiful, pure woman before him that he had found her best friend of about ten years' corpse before her child's crib? How could he tell her that her godson was an orphan, and that the two of them were about to become parents sooner than either of them expected? How was he supposed to tell her that one of their best friends was the reason two more had died?

"So they're fine," she chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Are you though?"

"What?" Sirius was snapped out of his reverie.

"You haven't stopped staring at me since you got here," Maria said. "Even so, your eyes have been glazed over. Like you're not really seeing me. Sirius, did something happen? Is everyone really okay?"

He licked his lips. Taking Maria's hands in his, he squeezed them tightly.

"Everything's going to be fine."

And it would be. As soon as Peter Pettigrew was dead. He had no right to be able to live or be free if James and Lily weren't.

"Sirius, I don't understand. What's-"

"Maria," he cut her off. "I promise you, everything will be okay."

"And why isn't it now? Sirius, what are you hiding?"

Taking a deep breath, Sirius placed his hands on Maria's cheeks, making her meet his eyes. Slowly, he stroked his thumb over her cheek bone.

"I can't tell you," he said, gaze not wavering. "Not right now. But I will, okay? I will explain everything."

Maria shook her head, staring at the man before her, placing her small hands over his much larger ones. "Is everything okay, Sirius? You didn't get into any trouble, did you?"

He shook his head and placed his forehead against hers. "No. No, I didn't."

"Then why can't you tell me what's going on?" she pressed.

"Because a lot of stuff is happening, all at once, and I don't want you to worry, okay?" Tears were welling up again, and his voice cracked.

"Sirius, you're just making me worry more."

"I know. I know, baby, and I'm sorry, but I… I can't right now, okay?"

"Sirius, I don't understand!"

"I know you don't, but I… I need you to know that I love you. So. Much. You are one of the most important people in my life. If not the most. I love you, okay? I love you."

"Sirius…"

He didn't allow her to talk, choosing to kiss her instead. Tears rolled down his face, mixing with their kiss. He pulled her even closer to him, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to forget her. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"You're crying," she whispered.

He ignored her. "I love you, Maria."

"I love you too, Sirius."

The man nodded, unable to speak past the frog in his throat. Pecking her lips one last time, Sirius stood from the couch. Maria instantly followed suit.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"I am," he said, walking to the door. "But I'll be home soon."

"Wait," she said, following after him. "Everything's going to be fine, though…right?"

"Of course," Sirius said. "I promise you. We'll all be okay, and I'll be back soon."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

With one last peck on Maria Cassidy's lips, Sirius Black walked out the door.

The rain was heavier now.

* * *

Three days later, Remus Lupin and Maria Cassidy stood side by side in Godric's Hollow. Tears mixed with the rain on their faces.

"How could he?" Remus growled. "How could he do this to them? All three of them!"

Maria's voice was quiet and broken. "He visited me."

"What?" Remus asked.

"On Halloween. He stopped by after going to visit them, after murdering them probably. I should have known. He didn't tell me what the fuck was going on. He was probably already on the run. Poor Peter probably tracked him down about half an hour after he left. He- I… I should have known."

"No one can blame you, Maria. It wasn't your fault." He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"He told me he loved me," she whimpered. "After killing them, he said he loved me. He promised that everything would be okay, and that he would be home soon. He promised me!"

Unable to hold back any longer, Maria Cassidy fell to her knees in the middle of the cemetery where too of her best friend's had been freshly buried. Face in her hands, she started to weep. Remus stood next to her, tears rolling down his cheeks, and hands in his pockets.

Lightning flashed across the sky, and miles away, a dog howled.

 _FIN._


End file.
